1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a cutter for removing successive labels from a tape, specifically intended for equipping an automatic label dispenser in a postal franking machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cutter of this kind has a movable blade which is moved in front of a fixed blade mounted on a support to take up a closed position to cut the tape and an open position for allowing a length of tape equal to the length of a label to pass. A cutter of this kind may be controlled, via the movable blade, from a rotating shaft by means of a crank and crankshaft coupling system between the shaft and the movable blade.
An object of the present invention is to permit a relative disposition of the blades which is very simple and without play in time during the closing of the movable blade on the fixed blade.